The present invention relates to a map data base management method and a system therefor, and more particularly, to a map data base management method and a system therefor, for efficiently managing maps of various scales corresponding to one area.
There has recently been proposed a car navigation system and a geographical information system (GIS) as a multimedia technology for saving man power. A car navigation system is used for finding a current position of a car using driving distance and direction of the car.
A data base management system (DBMS) adopted in such a car navigation system and a geographical information system still uses a binary-tree form in the structure of searching an index. As a result, since a current index search method using a binary-tree structure is slow in its search speed, a map data base for various scales cannot be efficiently managed.
To solve the above problem, some car navigation systems use a data base management system having a formalized region-tree method and a hierarchical structure, which also has a slow search speed and is difficult to adapt itself to various areas.